GOA (Gate Driver On Array, i.e., a scanning driver integrated on an array substrate) is a gate row drive circuit integrated on the array substrate through a manufacturing procedure of an array. In a GOA circuit, a gate drive chip originally disposed on the array substrate is not needed, so that the manufacture cost can be reduced and the drive circuit can be formed within a panel frame.
In an existing GOA circuit, each stage of circuit includes multiple working modules. As the panel size and the number of gate drive rows increase, the load of the GOA circuit also increases. As a result, the size of the switching element TFT and the panel frame would be increased, and meanwhile, a power consumption of the GOA circuit is increased accordingly.